CEF Commander
The CEF Commander is the current commander of the Corsari Extremist Forces on Corsair that arose after the defeat and subsequent shattering of the Dread Empire following the Corsari Conflict. The origins of the CEF Commander are unknown and no military intelligence agency can pinpoint where this person came from, what units they may have belonged to, the individual's name or even if they originated from Corsair. The only thing that is blatantly clear is that the CEF Commander was capable of amassing and effectively coordinating a truly staggering force of around 10 million soldiers to the cause of the Ultranationalist Corsari Liberation Front. Through machinations that Dragon Alliance intelligence has yet to pinpoint, the CEF Commander was able to obfuscate both the size and power of the Extremists until they sucker punched the Corsari military with a number of highly successful rapid raids against military and government facilities all around the planet all within a span of a few hours. Unlike the Dread Empire, the CEF were not centered around any specific location and operated planetwide with almost near impunity until the Corsari military, still reeling from the Corsari Conflict, was able to reorganize and redeploy to meet the threat. Since the majority of the Corsari military was in a period of rotation between the reserves and active units in order to give those who fought in the Corsari Conflict time to rest and spend time with family, the Saelan Corps stepped up and provided a massive amount of manpower to fight the war, becoming the vanguard unit in the war in order to make up for their role in aiding the Dread Empire several years ago. As his monicker denotes, the CEF Commander is a ghost. His physical characteristics aren't clear as he wears a helmet and armored suit that fully encompasses his head, with the exception of his chin and mouth. All that's known about his physical appearance is that he's about 6 feet tall and has pale skin. A majority of the orders issues to the CEF are through his section bosses. Rarely does the CEF Commander issue direct orders to his troops but when he does the orders are followed with almost zealot-like fervor. Some believed he had some method of mind control but upon examination of captured CEF prisoners, no indication of mental brainwashing or implanted cybernetics to facilitate mind control are present. Despite who this man was; the CEF Commander was a symptom of a disease that the Corsari people have ignored far too long and that disease was that a substantial portion of the Corsari people felt as though they lost their identity and their way in the universe... and that they were pissed. The CEF Commander was the embodiment of the forgotten Corsari people; those who were left behind by the rapid government change and progression of Corsari society. The CEF Commander is reported to be an excellent politician, bureaucrat and commander. He effectively created a completely self sufficient and immensely powerful military apparatus from the shattered remnants of the Dread Empire including an Army, Space Navy, Marine Corps, Air Force and a missile corps. The CEF Commander also got a hold of the materials to synthesize and then ultimately created a Supernova Core, which was fitted onto a Ballistic Missile. However, this was captured and dismantled before it could be deployed. The CEF Commander does have direct control over a number of nuclear weapons suspected to be in the dozens. Betraying his blindly ultranationalist views, the CEF Commander is very tightly composed and his command shows this. His troops do not repeat the same mistakes of the Blood Knights or the Dread Empire, fighting with an almost professional skill that earned the respect of the Dragon Alliance. When seen in public addresses or when addressing the Dragon Alliance, the CEF Commander never appears to be bothered, even when the war isn't going his way. He is always calm, collected and in control. Category:Person of Interest